Burning Symphony
by S.V. Foss
Summary: Governments around the world have been brewing an awful plan to have music be ceased forever. Silence will soon rule the world...Or will it? Rated T to be safe. Please leave me comments for future chapter ideas and improvement.


Chapter 1: Allegro Air

 _This society has become a dour one. All governments in the world had slowly augmented in corruption; first by cutting music programs, and then by passing a horrid law, in verbatim, "All music and it's equivalent, shall be banned from public and private use. Anyone caught playing, listening, or even humming music shall be arrested with life in prison, or have the death penalty." This law would soon go into effect in 3 months at a tentative date, and it needed to be stopped. My name is Melody Reed, and I am the leader of the resistance._

* * *

9:00 PM. The moon was in full, and a freezing gust of wind made a chill down my spine, and numbed by fingers while clutching the instrument. I had never before taken a bass into the resistance, but I was known to be ambidextrous with my slick fingers. Quickly yet quietly, I looked around a government building, wary of government agents that roamed the streets. Posters of banned instruments were plastered in police cars, and the bass squeaked. "Hey? Did you hear that?" Said one police officer in his car. Biting my lip, I stayed petrified behind a trash can, holding my breath. "Nah, you're just hearing things." Replied another officer in a stolid tone. " _Woah, that was a close one."_ I sighed with relief. Continuing down the street nimbly, I squinted at the blinding neon lights of the Greenwich Theater. " _Yes! I'm almost there!"_ My thoughts screamed. Peering behind the building there lie the mock rock, the entrance to the resistance. Three knocks on the pliable stone and a voice asked, "What's the code word?", "Vivaldi" I replied. "Come on in!"

* * *

We called ourselves the Virtuosos, for our opulent interest, love, and playing ability in music. I climbed down the ladder and passed the long concrete corridor being careful not to scratch the bass in my hands. Finally, I walked into a large room with old wooden floors and concrete walls with about 100 fellow virtuosos everywhere; the heart of the resistance. The place was often unkempt, with sheet music on the floor and crusty rosin on the walls, but it was home, at least for the time being. "Hey Melody! Whatcha got there?" A small five year old girl. "It's a shiny new bass Aria, wanna see it?" Aria gaped at me with her wide brown eyes, as I showed her the fine detail of the new shiny bass. "Can I play it? Can I play it?" Aria reiterated jumping up and down, "Sure squirt, but take it to Ben first, so he can tune it for you." I said with delight patting the child's brown haired head. She ran to Ben, who was a tall, fairly well built man, with black oily hair, with medium tanned skin, and in his twenties, tuning a violin. I cleared my throat as I stood on the podium with a serious face. All eyes were on me. "Fellow virtuosos, as you all know, all governments in this world have become insidious, to silence the nations, to keep us bereft of music. But they will shall not prevail! We have shown fortitude in danger, and we shall fight for our generation, and our descendants that follow. This bass, is an intimation that we are winning. Once we have regained control to have music, we all will gibe at those who doubted us. We can do this!" I shouted. Clapping soon aroused, and then ceased, as everyone continued to work.

* * *

It was 11:30 PM and all was quiet at the resistance, except for occasional snores. It was often crowded in the main room, since everyone slept together on the frigid floor. I have always been a light sleeper, and being in the resistance doesn't make it any easier. But this night was different, I felt something was not right, and I thought of a plan. Clutching my blanket, I quietly tip-toed passed the others, and attempted to wake up John and Wolff my best colleagues, to deploy my master plan. Shaking both of them by the collar, only made them groan but they still snoozed on. Then I thought of the best way to wake them up, the screech of a violin. I grabbed a nearby violin and heavily pushed on the strings with the bow. I cringed with annoyance, but the terrible scratch of clawing nails on a chalkboard did the trick. "Hey Melody, what's the big idea?" John said with an irritated yawn. He had curly brown hair, fair skin, a bit skinny (and tall), with sea green eyes, aged 15. "Why are you waking us up? It's not even breakfast yet…" Whispered Wolff, who had smooth black hair, medium tanned skin, well built, with eyes the color of young healthy wooden trees, aged 14. "I have a plan, and it requires all three of us to pin down the government with their adulterate actions. Wanna hear it?" I questioned with excitement. "Shoot." They said in unison tiredly. "We'll need to make a guise for ourselves to get into the government agency…"

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
